nemlefandomcom-20200215-history
2012
SurVs 13: All-Stars was chosen to win the ORG of the Year award for not only being the largest ORG we here at NP have hosted, but also being the most dramatic game and breaking new strides in ORG ideas. It held one of the most shocking twist; breaking the game off into 2 individual games and allowing 2 winners. Not to mention it brought one of our best series to an end. As I said, there were 2 winners to SurVs 13. One of the winners was Kissmyrose2, who played Melinda. Kissmyrose2 was also 1 of 2 players this year to win more than 1 ORG, having also won AniMunny Survivor 3. She also played in Top Model 2, where she dominated the game and later received 2nd place. All of this and she still has the 2nd best average over every Alumni. Individually, each of these feats are admirable. Together though, is amazing. That is why we've chosen to award Player of the Year this year to Kissmyrose2. The Loser of the Year award may seem harsh, but it's not. We typically award this to the player who truly tries their very best, but can never seem to do well in spite of their efforts. Abercrombie_u2 claims this prize this year. He played in 5 ORGs this year and despite his drive, he never made it past 15th Place. These awards are based on simple statistics and facts. No judgement needed. At the time of the awards, here is how the stats stood: These awards were all decided by you, the public. At the time of the Awards Ceremony, here were the stats: These next few awards were also decided by the public, but aren't awarded to individual people. Here are the winners of the Logo Ownage, Avatar Ownage, Avatar Suckage and Buff Ownage awards, in their respective order. Award-12Logo.png|2012 Logo Ownage Award-12Avatar1.png|2012 Avatar Ownage Award-12Avatar2.png|2012 Avatar Suckage Award-12Buff.gif|2012 Buff Ownage The last 2 Poll Awards aren't given to players or images. You voted on the Tribe Ownage award (given to the Jinsei Tribe of AniMunny Survivor 6) and the Twist Ownage award (given to the Spells & Potions twist of Survivor Cinema 1). These awards are all self explanatory. This year's Memorable Player award goes to Bubbles of AniMunny Survivor 4. She was smart, funny, entertaining and easily one of the most fun to host. On top of it all, Rainmoondance completely succumbs to the character even long after the game has ended. If for some reason you forget about Bubbles, he'll remind you how great he thinks Bubbles is through his Facebook comments, AIM statuses, YouTube videos and even fan fiction. You just can't get away from Bubbles...no matter how hard you try. We decided to award the Strategic Player award to Brittany from Survivor Cinema 3. Brittany dominated in the normal strategic fashion in Survivor games. She planned, plotted, deceived and cleverly tricked people to do what she wanted and when she wanted. What sets her apart from others though was her unique take on the season's twist. Survivor Cinema 3 assigned all players a coach; 6 players to 1 of 3 coaches. She convinced her coach to take all the heat in the game and trick everyone into thinking the moves were his, so that nobody would see her as big of a threat as she really was. It worked too, as Zach (her coach) became the focus all game. This let Brittany work her magic straight to victory. Oddest Player is one of my personal favorites. It's always fun to see what kind of strange minds are out there and this year is no different. AniMunny Survivor 7 gave us Shikamaru, played by M2009tank. For seemingly no reason other than cause he wanted to...every single word he said was in Japanese. Whether it was on the board or on AIM; Japanese. People asked him why, but he never gave a clear reasoning. People asked him to stop, but he never did. However, he was nice enough to include English translations with everything. So it wasn't too bad. Just weird. LOL The decision on who should win Entertaining Player this year was super easy. We gave the honor to Keira, from Top Model 2 for her hilarious Knightline! talk show. Click HERE for a direct link to her show. Prepare yourself for laughter. Deciding Unluckiest Player was a piece of cake. Joltofmyths played in both AniMunny Survivor 6 as Soma and AniMunny Survivor 7 as Mikuru. What makes those 2 characters unique in the entirety of the series is the fact both are the only 2 characters to be eliminated by Purple Rock. Ironically, both times in 8th Place. Poor guy should just stay clear of ties if you ask me. Choosing a winner for Luckiest Player wasn't as easy, but there is one player that stands out above the rest. That being Rogue, from AniMunny Survivor 3. Let me set the scene. It's F15 and the cast is doing the standard flag challenge, where everyone is competing as individuals to claim the last flag in their tribe. As per the rules of the challenge, if at the end of the hour someone hasn't grabbed at least 1 flag they will be given 1 automatically. Rogue's tribe is near the end of the challenge with only 3 flags left. Both Rogue and Maleficent attempt to grab that last flag, but are both too late in doing so. With only 3 flags remaining and 4 players with no flag claimed on time, the host is forced to give those flags to 3 players. Seeing as whoever gets that last flag wins the challenge...random.org is the fairest solution to assign those flags. Had Rogue not been immune her tribe would've likely voted her out in a coup. Instead fate hands her that last flag and with it, immunity. She stopped the coup and went on to win the game. That singular lucky moment determined a course for the game and the one to benefit most...Rogue. AniMunny Survivor 4 was anything but dull...and Shreeky made sure of it. We're awarding her Dramatic Player award for her non-stop antics and fights with Bubbles. Fights which cost Bubbles both her hair and her beloved doll. I personally can't wait to animate this season, because this will just be a fun story to share. Lastly, the Best Partners and Best Rivals awards. As mentioned above, Shreeky and Bubbles fought. A lot. I mean, the only reason DrummelSmithJessica even joined the game as Shreeky was to mess with and screw over Rainmoondance (Bubbles). Shreeky was not alone in her crazy endeavors though. She had a partner-in-crime; Deema. Together they made Bubbles's game a nightmare. In the end, both sides managed to screw the other over. Bubbles successfully voted both Deema and Shreeky out, giving them Jury. As Jurors, Deema and Shreeky made sure Bubbles became runner-up and not the winner. This war is why they won Best Rivals. Countering this, Best Partners goes to Adam and Delia from AniMunny Survivor 6, played by Diamondaurapayge and Ada_miss_silk. They began the game on the same tribe, suffered through loss after loss until they were nothing more than a tribe of 5. They were then separated by a swap where both were in the minority of their new tribes. However, they stuck through it all and made merge where they rekindled their relationship. Still being in the minority didn't stop them. Together they fought long and hard all the way to the F2. Never having true control and even surviving Purple Rock together, they showed that a trusting duo is a strong force in a game. Potterland 1 was a typical ORG with little to no drama. That is, until half way into the game when Ron won his second HoH and made his nominations. A "shadow" HoH then activated a coup, completely changing Ron's nominations. The new nominations were Lily, Lee, Poppy & Snape. Having known 3/4 were Tonks first targets and Snape himself went against Tonks's wishes in the previous round, Snape called Tonks out as being the "shadow" HoH. A large fight ensued, splitting the cast into 2 sides. Things only escalated when PoV was used and the "shadow" HoH put Tonks up, giving her an excuse for innocence. Snape retaliated by using a prize he had won which allowed him to create his own coup, overthrowing the "shadow" HoH and sending Tonks's #1 ally home. This 1 round caused so much drama, personal attacks and decided the course for the rest of the game. This crazy ass fight is what won Dramatic Moment. Ironic Moment is another fun one to look for. This year we gave it to the winner of Survivor Cinema 2, who happened to be Katniss...who was the winner in the actual [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games The Hunger Games] franchise. The winner of Smartest Move this year is given out reluctantly. You see, Survivor Horror 1 had a twist which allowed you to purchase items as if it were a store. Aidan found a loophole in the items, which allowed him to quite literally purchase 100 extra votes. He used these extra votes to waltz right to finale and eventually take the crown. As he broke no rules, there was nothing the host could do but award him his prize and cringe as he destroyed the competition. As previously mentioned, Adam and Delia of AniMunny Survivor 6 were a force to reckon with. So it should come as no surprise that they were awarded this year's Biggest Turn Around. This may never have happened if it weren't for Shadowcat's Dumbest Move. Let me first explain that originally the Best Partners there were a trio; Adam, Delia and Shadowcat. Things changed when Shadowcat tried going in a different course without Adam. Delia being stuck in the middle, had to make a choice on whom she should be more loyal. Adam or Shadowcat. Her decision was made easy when Shadowcat's paranoia drove her to tell Delia she no longer trusted her and could not work with her. Having already denied the option to vote out her friend, Delia took this new information and reneged on her decline. Shadowcat's words cost her the game. This year's Biggest Blindside was damn difficult to assigned. First off, we didn't have that many blindsides this year. Secondly, most of those we did get weren't all that special. So when we came across Black's blindside in AniMunny Survivor 3, we knew this would win. Black was part of the Isis alliance. An alliance that Rogue spent all game trying to keep together and strong. She had succeeded for the most part. Up until Kitty admitted to her that she would never vote Black out. So the person who fought all game long to keep the group together took the chance to blindside one of her own. Of those in the merge, poor Black was the only Isis member to go home before a Reed member. We created these awards just for fun. They are all for obscure reasons and are meant to make you laugh. The Lazy Bum award goes to the player who sat out and/or didn't do the most challenges in a single season. This year we had a 6 way tie between Robert from Survivor Cinema 3, Audrey from Top Model 2 and from Potterland 1...Neville, Ron, Seamus & Umbridge. All of whom either did not do or sat out of 8 total challenges each. The Chatterbox, Untarnished and Potty Mouth awards are 3 more that are a bit statistical. Brittany from Survivor Cinema 3 won the Chatterbox award for having the most posts in a single season (2,066). In a 4way tie, Asphaltprincess5, C_mccloskey15, Kissmyrose2 and Stargirl_10_87 share the crown this year for the Untarnished award for being the only players to win a ballot-based ORG without ever receiving a single vote against them; with just 1 game each. Then Samuel from Survivor Cinema 2 won the Potty Mouth award for saying the most number of allowed curse words; 1,011 in a single season, breaking the record. The Cry Baby and Sour Lips awards are similar but not exact. The Cry Baby award goes to the player who complained the most over something small and unimportant. During Top Model 1 a small argument had occurred where the judges had to explain their policy on candid photos. Marilyn disagreed with their view and made it clear by constantly whining. It turned into a fight between her and the judges/models. So to stop the fighting and to stop the bitching, the host locked the thread and encouraged the models to accept the judges' opinions for what they were. Marilyn responded with an angry PM, calling the host a Nazi dictator and the game horrible. She then deleted her account. Not because of the disagreement or the judges' views on candids. No. She reacted this way because the thread was locked, claiming it was unjust censorship. The Sour Lips award goes to the player who showed the least sportsmanship after being voted out. From AniMunny Survivor 3 we had Cloud. Technically, his reaction began before his actual exit but began because his demise was so blatant. See, he was on the wrong end of the numbers and was made the next target for trying to publicly go against the majority. He knew he was being voted out. Everyone knew. So he quit the game to prevent anyone from voting him off. Back to the awards. Simply quitting wasn't enough though. He tried to convince his only remaining ally to also quit. When they wouldn't, he deleted his account. As he does with all deleted accounts, the host recreated the account as a placement holder for mere appearances. The account was obviously made inaccessible by being both blocked and it using the host's email. This wasn't enough for Cloud. Angry that the account even existed, he reported the game to Conforums and demanded it shut down. To which Conforums laughed in his face and said no. When will people learn to stop being childish? There's no drawn out explanation as to why Jessie from SurVs 13 won this year's Puppeteer award. It's just a simple case of zombie players. Her entire starting tribe bowed at her feet. Each and every member sought her as an ally, voted how she told them and simply did what she said. It caused a new term to be created, to describe those so blindly willing to follow Jessie...Jrones. The Cut Prime award was given to the player who had the potential to shine in a game, but was cut before they could. This went to Britney from Top Model 2. Britney was eliminated in round 3 of the game when she submitted a photo, not realizing it was a Photoshop piece of fan work. So distraught and passionate about the game, she stuck around in the elimination area all game. Each and every round she'd share with her what she would've submitted for each photo shoot, not having access to the other models' judgings. Each and every time she submitted something amazing. Most of her work would've easily placed her in the Top 3 each round and possibly taken her to the end of the game had she still been in the active cast. No lie. Had it not been for a simple mistake...Britney had the potential to win the whole thing. Molly from Potterland 1 wins Sweet Pea this year. She didn't do anything special for the award. She was just genuinely nice and polite to everyone. Even her enemies. At one point in the game a fight broke out. She jumped in several times to end it, just so nobody's feelings would get hurt. Everyone simply adored her. This year's Big Bitch award goes to Sierra from SurVs 13. Never a dull moment with that woman. Every round she found something new. Whether it be a fight with the players, something to whine over, calling someone out or just stirring drama just to cause chaos. At one point in the game she even drove a fellow ally to quit the game just to save her own ass from being voted out. Kelli from Survivor Horror 1 was voted out pre-merge. Her game was done due to a large alliance wanting to make sure she was out before merge. That is, until a twist allowed 4 people to return...her being one. She fought through that very same alliance that took her out and a player with way too much power to reach Finale. She was literally beaten, but didn't let that stop her or even slow her down. It made her fight harder. That's why we've award Kelli the Underdog award. The Flirties award is another that is for fun and is just an adorable one to hand out. It goes to the couple who simply flirted the most in a given season. Cal from Survivor Cinema 4 is 1 of 3 recipients this year. His first showmance began with Katherine. It was more of a friendly banter than anything, but others saw it for more than it was. So much so that the game's Killer made Katherine a victim, killing her in the game and specifically calling her a whore during her death. Cal quickly moved onto his main showmance of the season: Chloe. The 2 flirted so much it yet again caught the eye of the game's Killer and yet again the Killer tried to do something about it. This time though, the Killer failed. Cal didn't make merge, but his in-game love went on to win the game...him voting her to win. I'm a firm believer in karma and voodoo. That's why these next 2 awards were the most fun. The Voodoo award goes to what's now known as the "Flag Curse" in the AniMunny Survivor series. Every season of the ORG holds a challenge in the fourth episode known as the "flag challenge". Essentially, it's the tribal stage of the game with all tribes going to TC and the challenge awarding individual immunity to 1 member of each tribe. In nearly every season of the series the winner of the game itself has been won by 1 of the flag challenge winners. Eight total seasons have finished and this holds true for all but 1 season. That's one large coincidence. The Karma award goes to Thomas of Survivor Cinema 4. In order to save his skin at a TC he made a deal with the game's Killer. The Killer gets hold of the HII (owned by JD), pass it to him and let him use it to take out Danny. The deal was made and through a few exchanges Thomas received the HII. Last minute though, Thomas changed his vote off of Danny and onto Charlie. This sent Charlie packing and pissed the Killer off. The decision came back to haunt poor Thomas when the Killer was given the chance to murder someone in the game. Guess who was chosen? Guess it goes to show. You should never make a deal with the devil. Award-12Conf1.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf2.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf3.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf4.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf5.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf6.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf7.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf8.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf9.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf10.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf11.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf12.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf13.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf14.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf15.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf16.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf17.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf18.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf19.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf20.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf21.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf22.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf23.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf24.png|2012 Best Confessional Award-12Conf25.png|2012 Best Confessional These awards were given to those that we personally enjoyed hosting the most, with the addition of 1 facepalm award. The Dumbest Vote award is on this list because we like to be able to look back and ask "what were you thinking? lol". This year we give it to someone for a simple vote. No built up. Neville of Survivor Cinema 1 voted for Luna the round he was voted out. The problem? Luna was immune. He could not be reached in time for him to change it...so he self voted. Milla from Top Model 1 had the Best Confessionals in our opinion. She quite literally made a magazine. Each new round was a new article. Similar to this, Wile from AniMunny Survivor 2 did something no other player has done before. He animated each vote to show a death for whoever he was voting. That is why we awarded him the Creative Vote award. Award-12Vote1.gif|2012 Creative Vote Award-12Vote2.gif|2012 Creative Vote When it came to the best Juror Speech, Glasberg001 takes the crown. Not once, but in two separate ORGs he did his Juror speech via webcam video, which he uploaded to YouTube. They were bold, sincere and really made the finalists come eye-to-eye with the real person. Not to mention, we're big fans of videos. Hehe. Below is what Snape from Potterland 1 had in his signature, winning him the Siggy Ownage award: